Moodboster
by Kiddongim
Summary: Haechan yang badmood seharian dan jaemin membuatnya semakin badmood. Apakah haechan dapat menemukan moodbosternya? NCT/Markchan/Markhyuck;with Nomin


**Moodmaker**

 **Markchan/Markhyuck**

 **Mereka semua yang ada di ff ini punya Tuhan YME dan Orang Tua masing-masing serta SMENT**

 **Kiddongim is comeback**

"Jadi pengertian suhu adalah ukuran panas atau dinginnya suatu benda, jangan menjelaskan secara panjang. Saya lebih suka jika kalian menjelaskan singkat tapi dapat dipahami. Kemudian konverensi suhu adalah C:R:F:K = (TD-TB)C : (TD-TB )R : (TD-TB)F : (TD-TB)K = (100-0)C : (80-0)R : (212-32)F : (373-273)K

Setelah itu…." Guru tersebut tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya ketika melihat salah satu murid dikelas itu malah asik mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Na Jaemin-ssi bisa lanjutkan penjelasan saya tentang konverensi suhu?" orang yang dipanggil tersebut terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah sang guru.

"eung ehehehe, maaf songsaenim tapi saya tidak bisa" jawab jaemin sambil menyengir malu, guru tersebut yang diketahui bernama Ahn Jaehyun itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beralih ke sebelah jaemin yaitu haechan.

"bagaimana denganmu haechan-ssi? Jangan berpura-pura sibuk mempelajari buku. Nyatanya saya sudah melihatmu mengobbrol dengan jaemin daritadi" haechan yang sibuk membolak-balikkan buku langsung mendengus kesal dan menengok sebentar kearah jaemin yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran

"hufhhh, haruskah saya maju songsaenim?" tanya haechan dengan wajah super datar, Ahn songsaenim hanya menggeleng.

"tidak perlu jawab saja pertanyaanku ini aku mempunyai logam sepanjang 1 m kemudian logam tersebut mempunyai nilai konduktivitas bahan 60 kal/msºC. luas penampang kedua ujung batangnya adalah 1 cm2 . jika ujung suhu batang logam itu adalah 0ºC kemudian suhu ujung lainnya 150ºC. berapa kelajuan perpindahan kalor yang terjadi?" haechan hanya melongo, sedangkan jaemin sendiri sudah memijat pangkal hidungnya tidak menyangka temannya itu akan mendapat pertanyaan serumit itu. Sembari haechan melongo teman-teman dikelasnya sibuk mencari jawabannya siapa tau mereka yang akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya

"songsaenim ini tidak adil!" pekik haechan sambil memasang wajah memelas, ahn songsaenim menautkan alisnya bingung "apanya yang tidak adil?" tanyanya.

"tadi jaemin diberi soal suhu kenapa aku diberi soal perpindahan kalor? Kalau ini sih saya tidak bisa. Saya kan belum belajar" jawabnya sambil berpura-pura menghapus air mata. Drama.

"makanya jika saya menjelaskan jangan asik sendiri" haechan hanya mendengus tak suka 'semoga jam pelajarannya segera habis'batinnya.

"baiklah saya lanjut setelah itu 100 : 80 : 190 : 100 = 10 : 8 : 18 :10 = 5 : 4 : 9 : 5 nah inilah yang kita gunakan untuk mencari suhu. Ketika kita akan mencari suhu reamur maka kita akan menggunakan rumus…"

TING

TING

' _Pergantian pelajaran~ silahkan songsaenim meninggalkan kelas dan songsaenim yang selanjutnya mengajar segera memasuki kelas. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan'_

'YES' batin haechan yang rasanya ingin tertawa kencang sembari menunjukkan wajah jahatnya.

"untuk menambah kegiatan kalian dirumah silahkan kerjakan eum… ini pr. Kerjakan halaman 121 1 sampai dengan 5 dikumpul besok pagi-pagi setelah kalian datang. Kumpulkan di meja saya, jangan ada yang terlambat jika ada saya melihat ada yang mengumpul lebih dari jam 8 saya tidak akan menerimanya" serempak satu kelas berteriak protes tapi ahn songsaenim sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelas.

"huftttt bagaimana ini, aku bahkan tidak memahami materi satu pun" keluh jaemin sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menoyor kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"apa yang.. HAECHAN-AH?!" teriak jaemin murka, yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah sinis.

"sialan. Gara-gara kau mengajakku ngobrol tentang anak kelas 3 aku jadi kena sasaran ahn songsaenim" jaemin hanya mendengus lalu mengangkat bahu acuh "salahmu sendiri malah meladeniku" haechan memelotot sebal kemudian menarik rambut jaemin dengan sangat kencang.

"SIALAN LEE HAECHAN ARGHHH SAKIT BODOH" jaemin berusaha melepaskan tangan haechan dari rambutnya dan berhasil. Sedangkan haechan hanya memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"hey hitam ada apa sebenernya denganmu eoh? Sebentar lagi pelajaran favoritmu, tumben tidak heboh?" tanya jaemin setelah merapikan rambutnya.

"hanya saja sedang tidak mood, rasanya aku mau tidur daritadi" jawab haechan sambil memandang keluar kelas. Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa diacuhkan "aku sedang bertanya haechannn, tatap aku jangan menatap yang lain heuh"

"kau berisih Na Jaemin" dan haechan memejamkan matanya. Jaemin berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar haechan tidak badmood lagi.

'jika bertemu dengan sunbae itu tidak mungkin juga ini kan sudah jam pulang. Pasti tidak bisa berpapasan karena bisa saja dia ada bimbel atau apa mungkin' monolog jaemin, sedetik kemudian dia sadar guru kimianya sudah masuk kelas. Secepat mungkin dia membangunkan haechan agar tidak kena semprot guru lagi.

"gembulllll~ bangun. Ada Jung Songsaenim tuh" haechan makin menutup rapat matanya, jaemin menggeram kesal "ish banguuuuunnnn gembul"

"gembulllll"

"gendut"

"hitam"

"gempalll, pipi chubby~"

"gembrotttt rghhhh"

"NA JAEMIN DENGAN SEGALA KEBERISIKANNYA!" akhirnya haechan bangun setelah jaemin memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan menyebalkan.

"hehe, haechan tidak bangun-bangun sih" haechan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"baiklah selamat siang anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan membahas materi tentang Tata Nama Senyawa" ujar jung songsaenim sambil mengambil buku dan spidol.

"ada yang tau pengertian tata nama senyawa itu apa? Haechan?" tanya jung songsaenim kepada haechan, haechan hanya menjawab ogah-ogahan. Terkesan tidak niat menjawab, memang tidak niat sih.

"yak benar, seperti biasa haechan selalu dapat menjawab. Bagaimana dengn yang lain? Tidak ada yg ingin menambahkan? Dan blablabla…."

 **2 jam kemudian**

TING

TING

' _waktunya untuk pulang~ jangan lupa untuk berdoa dan mengucapkan salam kepada para songsaenim. Hati-hati dijalan dan semoga harimu menyenangkan'_

"materi saya terangkan sampai sini saja, minggu depan ulangan ya. Belajar yang giat, selamat siang" setelah jung songsaenim keluar kelas, mereka yang ada dikelas 10-c1 segera membereskan buku-buku dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"chan, ayo pulang" ajak jaemin, haechan mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan lemas. Jaemin disebelahnya sudah keheranan kenapa anak disebelahnya ini sangat lemas dari biasanya.

'bahkan turun tangga saja seperti kura-kura yang siap menghantam lantai dasar' batin jaemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ditengah mereka berjalan menuju ke gerbang, jaemin dipanggil oleh seseorang "jaemin-ah" jaemin menoleh dan menemukan jeno sedang berlari kearahnya.

"oh sunbae" jeno mendengus tidak suka "sudah kubilang panggil saja hyung, kau ini" mereka berdua tertawa kemudian melanjutkan mengobrol tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang wajahnya sudah sangat masam sekarang.

Ketika haechan menggulirkan bola matanya kesana kemari tidak sengaja dia melihat seseorang yang dia sukai, seketika wajah masamnya langsung berubah menjadi wajah yang super idiot. Jaemin disebelahnya menengok kearahnya lalu menengok kearah yang dilihat oleh haechan.

"ahhhh~ moodmaker" gumam haechan dengan senyum idiot yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"hei gembul, wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek kalau kau mau tau" tegur jaemin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh haechan. Jeno yang daritadi memperhatikan hanya tertawa geli.

"apa kau akan selalu memandanginya seperti itu haechan?" tanya jeno, haechan mengangguk lagi masih sembari tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya sangat manis.

Jeno hanya terkikik kemudian melihat kearah mark yang sekarang juga tak jauh beda dengan haechan, tidak tau saja si haechan itu kalau daritadi mark sudah memegangi dadanya seperti orang sakit jantung.

"haechan, aku akan pulang dengan jeno hyung" haechan langsung menoleh cepat kearah jaemin "BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENINGGALKANKU LEE SEUNGGI GADUNGAN?!" teriak haechan disertai nada-nada melankolis yang eurh tentu saja membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin muntah.

"berlebihan, tidak lihat mark sunbae sedang menuju kemari? Sudah ya aku pulang dulu. Ppai~" haechan menengok kedepan dimana seorang Mark Lee berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum tampan.

"eum haechan, ingin pulang bersama?" ajak mark sambil menggaruk pipinya. Gugup.

Haechan membisu,masih mencerna perkataan mark barusan "aku… aku.. dinotice senpai?" tanya haechan entah pada siapa.

"senpai? Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menonton anime ya, haha" haechan tersenyum malu.

"yasudah ayo pulang, aku antar tenang saja" tawaran tersebut tidak bisa tidak membuat haechan bahagia. Bahkan jika bisa dia akan teriak di atas menara Eiffel.

"ayo sunbae" akhirnya haechan menerimanya, well tentu saja dengan hati yang berkupu- ups berbunga-bunga.

"hyung saja" mereka mulai meninggalkan area sekolah dengan haechan yang selalu tersipu atau tertawa dengan candaan,guyonan,gombalan atau apalah itu dari mark.

' _euh dinotice senpai aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'-haechan_

' _ohmygod so cute'-mark_

.

.

FIN

 **HURRAYYYYYYYY, SIAPA YANG MASI MAU BACA ENSITI AIGU GROUPCHAT EHEU. MBOSENIN. PENGEN KUHAPUS TAPI SAYANG EDEUU**

 **BTW Q LAPAR. BUTUH ASUPAN FF MARKHYUCK YANG BANYAK EHEHEHE. BINGUNG MO NGOMONG APA. INTINYA ITU AJA SIH. TRIGGER THE FEVER BAGOS APALAGI BAGIAN HAECHAN YANG 'YEHEEEE' ADUDU DANCENYA POWERFULL BANGET.**

 **HAECHAN JUGA SUARANYA BIKIN MELELEH KAYA ESBATU .EUI**

 **OKEDE ITU AJA**

 **SALAM MARKHYUCK SHIPPER**


End file.
